1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reel seat assembly which is designed to removably support and retain a fishing reel in an operative position on a fishing or butt structure and wherein the assembly is designed and configured to accommodate bracing elements of the fishing reel if such are required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing reels known in the prior art vary in size, configuration and structural features depending upon the intended use, type of fishing and size of fish being sought. However, in utilizing fishing reels, almost regardless of their size and shape, each is mounted on some type of fishing equipment, such as directly on a fishing rod or alternately on a butt structure of the type to be fitted in a contained socket of a "fighting chair" or on a "fighting belt" secured to the fisherman. Regardless of the equipment with which the fishing reel is used, it is normally removably supported and retained in a preferred, operable position by means of a support plate secured to the fishing reel being attached to a fishing reel seat.
Fishing reel seats are of course also generally well known in the prior art. Such reel seat assemblies are normally structured to be integrally or fixedly secured to the aforementioned butt structure or in some cases directly mounted on and considered a part of the fishing rod itself. While initially such conventional reel seat assemblies do not appear to differ significantly from one another, there are certain recognized disadvantages with such prior art devices which have not been rectified by attempted design or structural changes.
Such existing problems relate to the construction and/or assembly of such reel seat structures as well as the ability of holder elements thereon to adequately support and maintain the fishing reel in the preferred operative position even under unusual stress conditions.
In addition to the above, it is common practice to use bracing structures extending outwardly from the fishing reel brace into at least partially surrounding and engaging relation with the butt or rod on which the reel is mounted. Such bracing structures are usually prevalent in fishing reels designed for larger, heavier game fish. Previously existing fishing reel structures did not adequately provide for common bracing bands but rather, assumed the placement thereof would be accomplished at any convenient location. This practice in turn lead to significant defacing of the outer surface of the rod or butt structure and in some cases the deterioration of handle portions thereof.
Numerous U .S. Patents as set forth below are representative of existing prior art reel seat assemblies.
Clark et al, 1,980,317 discloses a conventional reel seat structure having front and rear holder elements but absent any positioning means to insure fixed placement of one or both of the holder elements and also being absent any designated portion for the placement of a bracing structure associated with the subject reel. Similarly, Harris, 2,034,901; Domecq, 2,088,132; Edwards et al, 3,073,055; and Ohmura, 4,045,902 all disclose a reel seat assembly with at least one of the holder elements being adjustable and/or selectively positionable along the length of the body of the reel seat so as to be adaptable to the support plates associated with the fishing reel having various dimensions and accordingly wherein the fishing reels have various sizes.
Cunningham et al, 2,885,816; O' Brien, Jr., 2,104,495; and Barnes, 4,077,150 all relate to fishing reel structures substantially designed to be associated with the rod itself and having structural configuration allowing adjustability of the support and placement of the support plate on the fishing reel so as to maintain it in an operative position. All of such known prior art structures are absent any positioning means associated directly with the body of the fishing reel to facilitate an elimination of the possibility of inadvertent displacement of any one of the fixed holder elements and thereby eliminate the possibility of inadvertent displacement of the fishing reel during its operation when unusually large or excessive forces are applied thereto.
Coxe, 2,182,468 is directed towards fishing equipment including a fishing rod and reel combination wherein the fishing reel has specific brace elements extending outwardly from the main body of the reel and cooperatively attached to the rod. The reel seat itself however is basic and conventional in nature and is absent specific structural features which would alleviate certain inherent prior art problems.
Even in view of the above, there is still a need for a fishing reel assembly capable of being designed and structured to removably support and retain a fishing reel in an operative position and maintain such operative position even when excess force is applied thereto. Such a preferred reel seat assembly should be specifically designed and configured to facilitate ease of construction and assembly thereby eliminating certain of the well known problems associated with the production of such reel seat assemblies in the prior art.